Aurora
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: This is it. More vampires are coming to the Forks area, and the Cullens have broken the treaty. It's time for an all out war between vampires and werewolves... time to choose sides...[preface up]
1. Chapter 1

**_Aurora_**

PREFACE

I never thought that this would happen.

One of the people who mattered most in my life was gone. And the killer was someone who I had trusted... who I may still trust.

I've been in a lot of nightmares, but this was probably the worst. I've been able to get out of so many... but not this one.

This one may have me dead.

For good.

Everything seems cold around me. The air. The room. The very person standing next to me is like an ice statue. And of course, I myself don't seem much better. Even time seems frozen. I close my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Bella." Alyssa turns to me, eyes wide. "Bella, I know this is hard, but you have to focus..."

I look down at one remains of him, and anger builds up inside of me.

"Ok."

xxx

_**Short, but it was the preface... still, can you tell me how you like it so far? My first Twilight fic...**_


	2. SALESGIRL

_**Aurora**_

1: SALESGIRL

I wasn't used to this.

I wasn't used to a house having all these nice things, but the curtains closed. Having all the people being just stunning, so different from me, but treating me like one of them.

Even though I wasn't.

Not even close.

I don't even know if Edward will change me or not. I mean, it's after graduation, and even Carlisle hasn't said another word about it...

"What are you moping around for?" Alice asked, practically skipping into the room. Eyes that had almost been black before were now that beautiful golden color; she had been hunting.

"I was supposed to go out with Edward to Port Angeles," I explained. "But other things came up."

"Oh, yeah," Alice gave a shrug. "Same with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. Guy stuff." She shook her head. "You know, some things never change..."

"You wanna go?" I asked. Lately, Edward had been busy, so I was feeling a bit lonely.

Alice gave sympathetic eyes. "Well, I kind of promised Rosalie..."

I nodded quickly. Even though Rosalie still gave me the cold shoulder, she and Alice were still like sisters...

"I'll just go on my own," I sighed.

Who knew that something would happen that would change my life forever.

xxx

"Are these real?" I asked, carefully inspecting the necklace. The salesgirl peeked over the corner.

"Uh..." She looked thoughtful. "Yeah." A sly smile came across her face. "What, you have a guy to buy that for you?"

Hey...

Edward is rich. That is a simple fact. He tries to convince me to let him buy me an Audi every single time we get in his truck. And to pay for my college tuition. But always respond in something like 'no, Edward, I'm not going to college...'. How can I go to college if I'm a vampire?

Heheh.

Anyway, this necklace may be the one thing I let him get me...

"Actually," I smiled at the girl. "I think I may."

"Nice," She smirked. I tried to read her name tag.

"Alyssa...?"

"Dombrouski," She sighed, blushing. "It's Polish."

Polish? I detected a bit different of a twang in there...

"I've lived in Montana all my life," She said, as if reading my mind. "My family's just from there."

Alyssa looked around seventeen, and was of medium height. Her skin tones were slightly tanned, but not _too _tanned, and her eyes were light brown, same as her be-ponytailed hair.

"I'm Bella Swan," I responded.

"Oh, Cheif Swan's daughter."

"Yeah."

"This girl, Jessica, talks about you a lot," Alyssa admitted. "Well, mainly about how you're dating Edward Cullen... you know, fumes about you is more like it."

"Too bad for her," I laughed. "I think I'm keeping him."

"Don't blame you," Alyssa snorted as she arranged some bracelets in perfect order. "He came in here the other day looking at something that he said was for his sister... Though I doubt she's who they were for, on account of them being _that _pair of earrings."

She pointed to a pair of sapphire teardrop-shaped earrings. I wouldn't mind those either, and as far as I knew, Rosalie and Alice didn't have a big occasion coming up.

The Cullens don't exactly celebrate birthdays much.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed," I chuckled, then had a thought. Yes, 'I had a thought'. Anyway, Alyssa was a nice girl, and something was telling me to do this. Also, she was about to get off, I could tell by the way she was tidying things up.

"Hey," I began. "Do you want to go to the restaurant across the street and have lunch? Edward can't go today, so..."

"Sure," Alyssa smiled. "No problem."

xxx

"I'm dating a really great guy right now," Alyssa grinned as we sat down. "But wow... _Edward Cullen_. No offense, but how did you pull that off? It's not that you aren't pretty, but he-"

"Doesn't date?" I said casually. "He does now."

"Apparently."

"Who are you dating?" I ventured to ask. "I might know him..."

"Well," Alyssa looked away. "He's a year younger than me, sixteen, so I'm a bit embarrassed by that."

I waved a careless hand. For a while, I'd been very nearly involved with Jacob Black, and Edward is technically a year younger than me, so I was starting to get used to all that. "Who?"

Alyssa refused to answer my question, and changed the subject.

"SO, I was wondering... have you been noticing things lately? Is it just me?" Alyssa shook her head. "I must really be desperate. I barely know you."

But my heart was racing. What had she been noticing?

There were plenty of things to notice lately.

"Noticing what?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know..." Alyssa tilted her head from side to side. "Like, _weird _things. Such as... uh, once again, I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Hmm," I lied. "Can't say I have."

The truth is, I _have _been getting weird feelings. And dreams, too.

"Y-"

I suddenly froze in my seat as a beautiful, masculine scent flooded my senses. But I didn't recognize the scent. It was just that I knew that something couldn't smell so good without being a vampire. Another scent, more feminine but just as sweet, followed. A sweet voice laughed.

"You know you can't hide from me," A girl's voice laughed. "Not after all this time, and my talents."

A deep, male voice answered, "You know, I really can't."

I began to turn my head. But it was almost like the vampires realized what was going on, and were out the door. All I saw was a swishing of dark brown hair before they were gone.

Interesting.

xxx

"Sometimes," Alyssa sighed as we walked down the street. "Sometimes, things just make me overwhelmed, you know?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "A lot."

Because, let's see:

The Volturi will probably be after me pretty soon if things don't get moving in the undead-Bella plan.

Edward REALLY does not want the undead-Bella plan to be enacted.

If undead-Bella plan DOES happen, then the La Push pack are not going to be happy.

And if they aren't, my new family could be in jeopardy.

I think we've already reviewed this, but hey, doesn't hurt to go over things.

"Beeeellaaaa," Alyssa laughed, stretching out my name and waving a hand in front of my face. "You awake?"

"Yeah," I sighed, looking around. I had been trying to spot those vampires I smelled-odd phrase-ever since we left the restaurant and started walking down the sidewalk.

"My place isn't far off, across the street," Alyssa said. "I'd better go."

"Bye," I smiled weakly.

It didn't seem like a big deal as Alyssa began to walk across the street. Tons of people do it every day.

But who knew it would become a scene from a horror movie.

Who knew it would start the chain of events that changed my life forever.

One drunk guy changed everyone's lives-mine, the Cullens', Alyssa's, Ruby's, Jason's-forever.

The car was spinning out of control toward her.

"Alyssa, look out!" I cried.

But it was too late.

Her scream pierced the night air.

xxx

_**Dun, dun, dun! Predictions? Who are Ruby and Jason? So many possibilities. Btw, Alyssa is based off of one of my friends at school, so...**_

_**SHOUT OUT: YOU BETTER READ THIS BOOK SOON, GIRLY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aurora**_

2: DECISIONS, DECISIONS

"I won't lie to you," Carlisle admitted. "She isn't good. At all."

Alyssa didn't _look_ good. She was lying on the hospital bed, a row of stitches on her forehead, bruises covering her... her arm was in a cast, and her breathing was shallow.

"Most of the injuries are internal," He continued. "But..."

"That makes it worse," I finished for him. A feeling of dread swept over me as I looked at the unconcious girl. "Why didn't I warn her sooner?"

Edward's arm went around me, and his cold, sweet breath tickled my face. "It's not your fault, Bella."

Oh, but I felt like it was.

"Do her parents know?" I asked. Carlisle looked uneasy about this question.

"Alyssa is a foster child," He sighed. Anger flared up in his currently caramel eyes. "And not a well-cared for one, either. They don't care much, from what I understand."

As you can see with his family-coven-, Carlisle has a soft spot for people without family. It's his nature. I've barely ever seen him angry before.

"She's trying to gain conciousness," Edward said softly. He had rushed over as soon as he heard what I had been involved in. Originally, to see if I was unharmed, but he was staying. "I can hear just a few half-thoughts."

"Like what?" I prodded.

"She's trying to think... names," Even Edward seemed unsure of this.

There were loud footsteps, and suddenly, someone all too familiar barged into the room, his brown eyes frantic.

"Alyssa!" Jacob Black cried, rushing over to her side. "Are you Ok?"

Oh.

Alyssa had spoken of dating a sixteen-year-old guy. I just hadn't thought that Jake was that guy. A weird feeling spread over me. No, not jealousy... it was just strange to think of Jacob with a girlfriend. A girlfriend he obviously liked a lot.

Carlisle, despite his instincts, acted more like a doctor than a vampire, and laid a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Don't move her," He warned gently. "Alyssa's in a very fragile state right now."

Jake finally seemed to realize who else was in the room. First, his eyes were on Carlisle, then darted to Edward, and finally...

Me.

His former friend who had chosen Edward over him.

I wanted to yell at him, but at the same time beg him to be my friend again, put the werewolf-vampire thing behind him and just think about our friendship.

"Jake," I said gently. "You know we can still be friends. It doesn't matter."

Except I didn't say that.

I just stared into his sad, confused eyes.

Quickly, Jake regained his wits and shoved Carlisle's hand off of him, as if the doctor was nothing but a monster with no heart.

Which, really, was what Jacob was acting like himself.

He glared at Edward with such hate that I wanted to flinch away from it. And Edward glared right back, taking a protective stance.

You know, sometimes I wonder who would win if it came down to one on one, vampire to werewolf. I mean, sure, the pack killed Laurent, but he was one against many.

Very interesting.

And creepy.

"How did she get... this way?" Jacob's voice was harsh as he forced the words out.

_Wow, _I thought. _He must _really _like her._

"She was crossing the street when a drunk driver hit her," I tried to keep my voice calm, but even I could hear the strained tone to it.

Jacob clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His whole entire body began shaking. Oh no. I watched as Carlisle and Edward exchanged quick glances, then both looked at Jacob, then me. I knew what they were thinking.

What it came down to if Jacob went crazy and transformed to his wolf form.

They would want to keep me safe.

Even if it meant killing him.

"Jake, no!" I yelped, putting _my _hand on his shoulder. I could hear Edward holding back a suspicious growl. I shot him a glare.

"The police are taking care of the guy," I murmured. "Alyssa will be fine."

But Carlisle's expression told otherwise.

"How long have you two been going out?" I asked, trying desperately to take his mind off of offing the guy who hurt her.

Jake's eyes were on her face as he spoke. "A few months. But I really... care about her."

"I can tell."

"What can you do for her?" It took Jake a lot to speak directly to Carlisle, meeting his eyes, holding back that natural anger.

Carlisle spoke with truth that he had not used with me before. But even if I was present, he was going to be honest with the boy who cared for Alyssa.

"Nothing," He said calmly. "She's dying."

"That can't be right!" Jake yelled, standing. He was on the verge of trembling again. "There's got to be something you can do!"

Carlisle wouldn't say it.

I wouldn't say it.

Edward walked up to Jake and looked him in the eye.

"There's one thing _we _can do. And you know what that is."

xxx

Jake, of course, said that any person was better off dead than being a vampire.

"Shows how much he likes her," I muttered, hugging a pillow to myself. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I stared out the window.

"Actually," He murmured. "Maybe it does." There was a slightly hurt tone to his voice. Then I remembered what I was saying. Edward said he didn't want to change me because he loved me so much.

"There's one of the few things you and Jacob Black have in common," I commented, trying to make my tone light.

"One of the _very _few," Edward admitted dryly.

I smiled slightly, and for a sadly brief moment, he brought his icy lips to mine. He knew that I was hurting. Edward, even though he can't read my mind, seems to understand what I'm feeling-most of the time.

He really doesn't get why I trust Jacob at all. And honestly, sometimes I don't, either. Ever since that night where he got me grounded, things have been strange. He had made it clear that he thought it was best we weren't friends, but I tried. I really did.

And he hung out with the pack.

At _all _times.

Sometimes, when I thought of the pack, the thoughts of guys who were trying to do the right thing, but were kind of off-track. I thought of Quill, Embry, Jake.

But sometimes...

I thought of terrifying, gigantic wolves. I thought of them one day trying to kill the Cullens, tear them to shreds and burn them. I thought of Sam and Paul.

Very complicated.

I laced my warm fingers through Edward's cold ones. "I'm beginning to wonder-" I began cautiously.

"If Carlisle might change Alyssa anyway?" He finished.

"Yes," I admitted.

"I think the whole family will have to discuss it," He said carefully. "After all, she'll belong to our coven-"

"Speaking of," I pushed.

"Bella," Edward warned. "It's been less than a month since you graduated-"

"I'm not waiting past nineteen."

Edward shook his head. "How about we just start that discussion about Alyssa?"

xxx

"No," Rosalie growled. "I don't think it's right to put another person in our family. We're already planning on Bella."

"She's dying!" I protested.

Rosalie turned to Emmett with pleading eyes. "What do _you _think."

"_I _want to see her first," Emmett said. "That would help."

Carlisle shook his head. "She's not going to make it."

"Still."

"I'm with Emmett," Alice said. Jasper nodded. Esme smiled.

"Edward," Rosalie hissed. "Where do you stand on this?"

Edward stared at all the people watching him. Especially me.

"I'm with Bella," He sighed. "Her life is almost over. It's the twilight. Too early."

I remembered when he had said those words to me at the prom. How he had said I wanted the twilight of my life too early...

Well, it was too early for Alyssa.

xxx

She was just as still as she had been before.

"Poor girl," Esme murmured. Her eyes darted to Carlisle's, and I knew what they were saying. Rosalie stood as adamant as ever about it, Alice and Jasper were watching the girl with sympathetic eyes, and Emmett was just...

Transfixed.

His eyes were fixed on Alyssa's face with a strange expression. Like he was restraining himself.

I'd seen that expression before.

With Edward.

Edward was speaking quickly and quietly to Emmett. I could tell by the alarmed look on his face that he had read Emmett's mind. Every part of me craved to hear what they were saying.

"Jasper and I think we should do it," Alice announced.

"Before Bella?" Rosalie tried one last time.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. "As soon as Alyssa's adjusted, we can tend to me."

Edward growled low in his throat at this.

"Fine," Carlisle muttered. "I guess I'll do it..."

Emmett and Jasper went to stand in front of the door. Nobody would be opening it past them. Alice closed the blinds carefully. Rosalie sullenly looked away, and Jasper closed his eyes as well, and stopped breathing. Blood would soon be spilled. Edward brought me close to him in a comforting way.

And Carlisle slipped his hand behind Alyssa's head, bringing the most exposed part of her body up to his mouth.

Her throat.

xxx

**_Yay! I'm updating this one fast! I printed off a picture of Edward that is SO HOTT which I shall pin to the wall. I am making my room a shrine to the Twilight series._**

_**MAINLY EDWARD.**_


End file.
